NSRP
by NakamaLuna
Summary: Shigeru Okido, dan Satoshi. Shigeru yang tidak terlalu romantis, dan Satoshi yang tiba-tiba saja ingin diromantiskan. Summary gagal. Birthday fic for my beloved friend, Ryudou Ai. ShigeSato. Slash. Warnings Inside.


Pokemon © Satoshi Tajiri

**NSRP**

A Pokemon **fic** by **NakamaLuna **

_All story written in this document—all ideas—all the sentences—belong to me._

Rated: T

Genre: Romance

Warning: Out of Character, slash, gaje, also… **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! **

**For my beloved best friend, Ryudou Ai, as her birthday fic.**

**Hope you like this fic. :')**

* * *

Shigeru Okido menguap lebar.

Baru semenit tadi Profesor Yukinari Okido—kakek Shigeru—mengiriminya beberapa pekerjaan labor tambahan, padahal Shigeru sudah memutuskan untuk bisa beristirahat dengan memakan camilan. Terpaksa deh, Shigeru kerja lagi—kalau tidak mau diomeli oleh kakeknya tercinta itu.

Jenuh, kata yang paling pas untuk menggambarkan suasana Shigeru saat itu. Botol-botol minuman dingin sudah banyak ia habiskan, dan jujur saja, perutnya kembung. Shigeru mengerjapkan mata, ia mengantuk, namun tugas memaksa kedua matanya untuk melek. Jadilah ia menganga, mata membelalak seram dengan kantung mata menggantung, tangan kanan mengutak-atik mouse.

_Kriet. _

Shigeru menolehkan kepala, sekaligus mengangkat kepalanya yang tadi menempel kepada meja. Matanya tiba-tiba segar, raganya bugar kembali, dan semoga ia tidak salah lihat.

Itu... Satoshi 'kan?

Satoshi, ukenya yang manis, imut... tapi agak labil itu 'kan?

Kok—dia bisa ada di sini?

Menyadari bahwa tampangnya kelewat idiot ketika melihat Satoshi, Shigeru memutuskan untuk memasang gaya _cool_. Ia segera duduk di hadapan komputer dengan tegap, tangan kanannya mengetik di _keyboard_ (entah mengetik apa), dan tangan kirinya memegang gelas kopi yang bahkan isinya saja tidak ada.

"Wah, rajin sekali." Satoshi bergumam sembari melangkahkan kaki. Matanya memandang sekitar ruangan laboratorium Shigeru—sementara Shigeru sendiri tetap berusaha _cool _walau dalam hati ia sudah ingin jingkrak tidak keruan (karena pujian Satoshi tentunya). Satoshi menarik bangku, meletakkannya tepat di samping meja kerja Shigeru. "Jadi, bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat." Shigeru meletakkan cangkir kopi, tangan kanannya kemudian bergerak, menyeka poninya yang tidak ada keringat (tentu saja, ruangan lab-nya kan ada AC). "Selamat datang kembali." Kali ini Shigeru menoleh, memberikan senyum cemerlang—ralat, senyum _cool-_nya kepada Satoshi, berharap pria manis bertopi tersebut akan membalasnya dengan sebuah cium—err, pelukan hangat.

"Waah, Blacky~ lama tidak bertemu." Alih-alih merespon Shigeru, Satoshi malah menghampiri pokemon kucing hitam tersebut dengan riang. Meninggalkan Shigeru yang membatu dengan senyum _cool_-nya.

_Blacky lebih dikangenin daripada aku..._ –setidaknya itulah yang ada di pikiran Shigeru. Iris matanya menatap Blacky, memberikan tampang yang kira-kira maksudnya; _**awas ya, nanti kamu gak aku kasih jatah makan. **_

Entah intuisi dari mana, Blacky sepertinya mengerti arti tatapan mata Shigeru tersebut. Maka ketika Satoshi akan menghampirinya, Blacky sudah menjauh duluan. "Yaah, kok?" Satoshi bergumam, menatap Blacky yang menjauhinya tiba-tiba. Padahal Satoshi hari ini ingat pakai deodoran kok... tapi kok malah dijauhin ya?

Putus asa tidak ada yang bisa dipeluk—Pikachu sedang bersama Takeshi dan Kasumi di rumahnya—ia memutuskan untuk kembali duduk di samping Shigeru yang tengah bekerja. Perasaan Satoshi saja atau tiba-tiba hawa Shigeru tambah murung banget ya?

"Apakah masih banyak yang harus diselesaikan, Shigeru?" Satoshi bertanya, menopangkan dagu di meja kerja Shigeru, menatap Shigeru dengan ekspresi penasaran.

_Duuh—wajahmu Satoshi... jangan..._ –Shigeru mati-matian berkonsentrasi kepada pekerjaannya. Namun mata Satoshi yang seolah memperhatikan tiap inci gerakan Shigeru membuat Shigeru... entahlah apa tadi yang ia ketik di pekerjaannya.

"Sa-Satoshi... jangan memandangiku seperti itu, bisa? Aku ingin konsentrasi kepada pekerjaanku." Shigeru bergumam, samar-samar terlihat bahwa kerongkongannya mati-matian menelan ludah. Wajahnya berkeringat, padahal AC sudah disetel kepada temperatur yang paling dingin (itulah sebabnya profesor Yukinari marah-marah karena tagihan listrik mahal).

Satoshi memandang Shigeru dengan terkejut kemudian wajahnya berubah cemberut. "Shigeru gak asik nih." Perkataan dari pokemon _trainer_ itu sukses membuat sang _researcher_ membeku—duh, salah ngomong ya Shigeru tadi? "Shigeru... gak romantis." Satoshi melanjutkan perkataannya.

_Njleb. _

"A-apa?" Shigeru menoleh dengan hati-hati kepada Satoshi yang tengah melipat tangannya. "Maksud—"

"Aku 'kan tadi sedang berusaha membuat suasana romantis. Masa iya, kamu tidak sadar?" Satoshi menyenderkan punggungnya. "Aku sengaja tidak membawa Pikachu untuk bertemu denganmu berdua di lab. Aku sengaja menghampiri Blacky duluan karena tahu kau pasti akan mengeluarkan tatapan mengerikan kepadanya. Aku sengaja memperhatikanmu yang sedang bekerja dari dekat, dan responmu malah untuk menjauh darimu."

_**Oh mein gott...**_

Siapa yang mengajari Satoshi agar dia bisa _expert_ dalam membuat suasana romantis untuk berduaan?

_**(Di suatu tempat seorang pria berambut hijau tengah bersin-bersin.)**_

"Ma-maaf... aku tidak tahu..." Udah gitu juga tidak peka, tidak romantis, maniak pekerjaan, lagi berduaan dengan uke manis juga malah enggak diembat ukenya. Shigeru benar-benar tidak bisa memanfaatkan kesempatan—dalam kesempitan.

Satoshi memperhatikan semenya, yang tengah meminta maaf dengan... tidak elit. Biasanya kalau dalam cerita-cerita romantis yang Satoshi baca, sang seme akan meminta maaf dengan pelukan—atau paling tidak ciuman... lah ini cuma nunduk biasa aja pake tampang orang minta-minta.

_Nguk._

"Iya deh, enggak apa-apa. Shigeru lagian pekerjaannya lagi banyak." Satoshi menjawab, wajahnya tersenyum. Ia kemudian berdiri, menepuk pundak Shigeru. "Aku pulang dulu ya, semoga kerjaannya cepat selesai dan tidak nambah."

Shigeru entah kolot atau apa—yang pasti ia hanya bisa cengok melihat Satoshi keluar dari ruangan lab-nya. Bukannya dikejar atau apa—malah pasang tampang ababil sambil satu tangan ke angkat ke depan (niatnya pengen ngeraih pundak Satoshi, tapi tiba-tiba aja encok).

Alamaakk, Shigeru Okido... apa yang telah kau lakukan? Bisa-bisa nanti Satoshi, ukemu yang manis itu pergi... bersama dengan seorang pria berambut hijau yang semalam kamu impikan, di mana di mimpimu itu... pria berambut hijau itu merebut Satoshi.

_Hell no. _

Abaikan tugas dari kakek.

Tancep pergi, hibur hati uke, laksanakan.

Maka Shigeru Okido segera berlari secepat kilat meninggalkan ruangan laboratoriumnya. Meninggalkan tugasnya yang sebenarnya juga entah apa yang ia kerjakan. Karena, coba kalau kita zoom in layar komputernya, Shigeru yang tadi saking tidak bisa konsentrasi untuk bekerja, malah menuliskan kata-kata seperti; 'I love you Satoshi.' 'Be my uke forever.' 'Satoshi you're so cute'. Dan yang lain-lain di dokumen pekerjaannya.

Ngelantur.

Sayangnya Satoshi malah tidak melihat dokumen itu.

Krik.

* * *

Pilihan pertama Shigeru untuk mencari Satoshi adalah rumahnya, rumah Satoshi maksudnya.

Dengan gamblang dan tidak berkeperipintuan, Shigeru mendobrak pintu rumah Satoshi kemudian bercelingak-celinguk, persis seperti orang kelabakan duitnya ilang semilyar. Shigeru segera memasang sikap canggung begitu melihat Ibu Satoshi memperhatikannya dengan ekspresi cengok, dan diam-diam wanita itu membantin syukur bahwa pintu rumahnya tidak rusak walau sudah di dobrak keras.

"Araa, ada apa Shigeru? Mencari Satoshi?"

"A-ah, err. Ya, tante." Shigeru menjawab, tangannya menggaruk kepalanya yang memang gatal. "Satoshi ada?"

"Tadi dia sempat mampir, tapi pergi lagi. Tampangnya sedih gitu." Hanako berkata, tangannya menopang dagu.

_Alamak._

"Ah, kalau boleh tahu... kira-kira pergi ke mana ya?" Shigeru bertanya lagi, sambil menggaruk kepala, lagi.

"Coba kau tanya Takeshi dan Kasumi. Lalu, Shigeru..." Hanako memberi jeda, kemudian tersenyum. "Satoshi itu... dia bertemu dengan seorang laki-laki lain dalam perjalanannya."

_Njleb. _

Tunggu, jangan bilang—

"Dan, kalau boleh terus terang, laki-laki itu pandai untuk meromantiskan suasana."

_Double njleb._

Habislah sudah riwayat hidup Shigeru Okido.

"Laki-laki itu tentu saja menyukai Satoshi."

_Triple njleb. _

"—tapi, Satoshi tentu saja hanya memikirkanmu."

_Eh? _

Perkataan Hanako kali ini sukses membuat Shigeru mendongakkan wajahnya. "A-apa iya?"

Hanako tersenyum. "Tentu. Dan ketika kemarin dia baru pulang kembali, Satoshi bergumam-gumam 'apa Shigeru bisa romantis kepadanya' gitu. Tapi tampaknya... gagal ya?"

"Begitulah..." Sungguh entah kenapa saat ini Shigeru seperti merasakan seorang mertua yang menginterogasi calon menantunya dengan pertanyaan berentet yang bikin sport jantung.

"Sebenarnya... kau tidak perlu bersikap romantis, Shigeru. Kau hanya perlu menjadi dirimu sendiri. Karena itulah sebenarnya yang Satoshi sukai darimu."

Shigeru mengangkat wajah sekali lagi, iris matanya bertemu pandang kepada milik Hanako, dan sejenak Shigeru mendapatkan bahwa hatinya menjadi lebih ringan. Ia tersenyum. "Terima kasih."

"Nah, kurasa kau harus segera menyusulnya sekarang."

Shigeru membalikkan tubuhnya seraya berkata; "Aku pergi dulu."

* * *

Shigeru berhenti berlari ketika melihat kedua teman Satoshi—siapa itu namanya? Yang tinggi bermata sipit, dan wanita berambut oranye itu—Aah, Takeshi dan Kasumi. Dengan sedikit membetulkan jas labnya yang tadi sempat tersangkut dahan pohon, Shigeru berjalan menghampiri dua pasangan itu. "Maaf... apa kalian, melihat Satoshi?"

Sejenak Kasumi dan Takeshi berpandangan. Kasumi mengeluarkan senyum aneh lalu berkata, "Iya, iya, tadi aku melihat Satoshi berlari ke arah sungai, menangis-nangis gitu..."

_Nguk. _

"O-oke terima kasih!" Shigeru segera berlari melanjutkan perjalanannya, mencari Satoshi tentu, ke sungai.

Ketika jarak Shigeru telah cukup jauh, Takeshi berbisik pelan. "Tunggu, apa maksudnya dengan menangis-nangis?"

"Ya. Sebaiknya kita cepat-cepat ikuti Shigeru ke sungai. Sudah lama aku tidak mendapatkan _fanservice_ gratis." Kasumi menarik-narik tangan Takeshi, sementara Takeshi menggeleng-gelengkan kepala di belakangnya.

* * *

.

.

.

_Tap. _

_Tap._

Itu dia.

Shigeru melangkahkan kakinya perlahan ke arah Satoshi. Ketika sudah cukup dekat, Shigeru sedikit bingung karena melihat bahwa sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda tadi Satoshi telah menangis seperti yang dikatakan Kasumi. Malahan, Satoshi sekarang sedang melempar batu-batu ke sungai... kurang kerjaan.

"Satoshi..."

Satoshi menengok mendengar gumaman Shigeru. Ia menghentikan aksinya yang tengah melempar batu, dan memandang cengok kepada Shigeru. "Ada apa?"

"Em, apa yang kau lakukan?" Shigeru duduk tepat di samping Satoshi, menyilangkan kakinya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat..."

_Njleb._

Kok jawaban Satoshi persis seperti yang ia katakan pada Satoshi sendiri tadi di ruang lab ya?

"Oh yah, melempari batu ke sungai." Shigeru bergumam sendiri. Matanya kemudian melirik Satoshi yang memandangi sungai—seperti tidak ada niat sama sekali untuk memandang Shigeru, sedih banget sih. "Satoshi... tentang yang tadi... aku minta maaf. Sepertinya aku sangat merusak suasan—"

"Ahaha, tidak apa-apa kok." Satoshi tersenyum.

Pasti senyumnya terpaksa.

Shigeru terdiam, kemudian mengangkat tangannya, meraba sisi telinga Satoshi.

"E-eh?" Satoshi bergumam panik, tidak biasanya Shigeru bersikap seperti ini.

"Nah." Shigeru melepaskan tangannya dari sisi telinga Satoshi. "Selesai."

Hening, dan Satoshi melihat bayangan dirinya yang nampak pada pantulan sungai.

Ada, bunga, di sisi telinga kanannya.

"Bunga? Tapi aku 'kan... laki-laki." Satoshi meraba bunga pemberian Shigeru, mawar merah. Aneh sekali, jarang ada mawar merah di tempat ini. Apa tadi Shigeru pergi membelinya dulu?

"Di-diam. Itu cocok untukmu." Shigeru bergumam, wajahnya memerah, berusaha mengalihkan pandangan mata Satoshi yang menatapnya polos.

"Hee. Terima kasih."

"Ba-baguslah—"

_**Cup.**_

_Nguk._

"Wa-wah! Satoshi!" Shigeru melompat kaget memegangi pipinya.

_**Alhamdulilaah, bunga mawar tadi modal nyolong tetangga yang punya, membawa berkah tak terduga. Terima kasih, tetangga. Shigeru membatin.**_

"Shigeru. Sekarang gantian nyium dong." Satoshi bergumam, wajahnya polos sangat.

_Ngek._

"Eh?"

Satoshi memejamkan matanya, membuat Shigeru meneguk ludah. Perlahan Shigeru meraih wajah Satoshi, kemudian mengecup keningnya.

"Terima kasih." Satoshi tersenyum lebar, merebahkan kepalanya di bahu Shigeru.

"Sama-sama..." Shigeru bergumam, mengaitkan tangannya kepada leher Satoshi. Sejenak melupakan tugas yang diberikan kakeknya.

Ah, biarlah.

Jarang-jarang Shigeru mendapatkan momen seperti ini 'kan?

* * *

Owari.

* * *

Ahhh abaaall apa-apaan iniii? ;w; ;w; Ayaaa maafkan akuuu... ini aballl... tapi aku mencintaimu sangatt~ #plak #ambigu

ITU JUDULNYA ASJDGFHLKZFSS... ;A; NSRP itu kepanjangan dari (Not So Romantic Person) #plaaaakkk aduh ngabal banget ya... ;w; #krik dan plotnya kecepetan... aduh hahaha. #krik

Selamat ulang tahun ya Ayaa, Ryudou Ai~ tadinya pengen buat AU, tapi gak ada ide muncul. Jadilah nyoba buat canon dengan bahan ngesearch dari mbah google yang gak seberapa... maaf kalau banyak salah itu nama-namanya... ;w; #krik maaf juga kalau ada misstype dan lain-lain.

Semoga kau senang dengan hadiah (abal)ku yaa~ :*

* * *

Tambahan:

"_Double kiss_. Benar-benar _fanservice_ yang sempurna!" Kasumi menjerit tertahan dari balik semak-semak. Kamera menggantung di lehernya, memperlihatkan foto Shigeru dan Satoshi yang tengah berlovey-dovey ria.

Sementara Takeshi hanya bersandar di balik pohon. Memikirkan kenapa Satoshi ternyata bisa juga mencuri start duluan.

* * *

Tamat beneran.

* * *

2012 © NakamaLuna~


End file.
